Coeur égaré
by Swanchika
Summary: Aideen n'a jamais oublié que la Mère Abbesse ne voulait pas d'elle. Son désir de retrouver sa soeur jumelle n'était pas une vocation, disait-elle. Le voyage d'une prêtresse imparfaite dans un monde très imparfait. Traduction de la fiction "Without Vocation", de Mark of the Asphodel. Spoilers pour les deux générations de FE4.


Disclaimer : Ceci est la traduction de la fiction "Without Vocation", de Mark of the Asphodel (l'original ici :  s/8238516/1/Without-Vocation). Fire Emblem et ses personnages appartiennent à Intelligent Systems.

Avertissements : Outre des thèmes adultes, cette fiction contient la mention de couples de FE4 (Genealogy of the Holy War). Tous les couples en question sont possibles dans le jeu, sans hacks ou quoi que ce soit, mais ne sont pas forcément prédestinés ou populaires. Si, par exemple, l'idée que Patty épouse Sharlow vous donne des hauts-le-cœur, vous risquez de ne pas apprécier certaines allusions.

Avant-propos de Mark of the Asphodel : J'ai été inspirée par le dialogue entre Aideen et Sigurd au chapitre 1, où elle explique ce qui l'a poussée à devenir prêtresse plutôt que chevalier... et l'idée d'Aideen en guerrière contraste pas mal avec sa retraite dans un couvent au moment où Celice et le gang de Tirnanog prennent les armes !

* * *

Elle n'avait jamais oublié que la Mère Abbesse n'avait pas voulu la prendre au couvent.

– Vous êtes née pour être chevalier, et avez le cœur d'une guerrière.

– N'est-ce point ce dont vous avez besoin en votre ordre ? Un chevalier au service de la Lumière ?

La désapprobation imprima un V sur le front de la Mère Abbesse.

– Une femme sans vocation ne peut entrer dans les ordres. Vous n'avez pas de vocation.

Mais le nom de la maison de Jungby et le soutien du prince Kurth suffirent à venir à bout du refus de l'abbesse.

Aideen se demande à présent si cela n'avait pas été sa première erreur.

-x-

– Mère, le duc de Jungby veut vous voir.

Aideen tremble malgré elle ; ce nom ne lui évoque que trop de fantômes. Le visage de son père, puis celui de son frère, s'imposent à son esprit, et ce n'est que lorsqu'ils disparaissent qu'elle pense à Lester. Mais cela ne ressemblerait pas à son fils de se faire annoncer de façon aussi pompeuse, et elle suit la novice jusqu'au parloir avec le cœur plein de doutes.

Le duc de Jungby ne peut être Lester. Il a les cheveux blonds, un corps long et nerveux, et ses lèvres fines esquissent un sourire qui révèle des dents blanches. Il n'y a cependant pas de malice dans ce sourire, rien qu'un éclat joueur, et l'espace d'un instant, Aideen se dit qu'Andrei aurait dû être ainsi.

– Tante Aideen ! Vous vous souvenez de moi ? s'exclame-t-il ; ses yeux, aussi souriants que sa bouche, ont une couleur incertaine à mi-chemin entre le brun et le bleu.

– Oui, bien sûr, Faval, répond-elle en souriant à son tour.

La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu le fils aîné de Briggid, celui-ci n'était encore qu'un garçonnet qui braillait sur l'épaule de sa mère. Faval avait voulu rester jouer avec son cousin, et Aideen se demande ce qui se serait passé si Briggid avait dit oui. Si Briggid était venue avec eux. Mais cette porte est fermée depuis bien longtemps, et l'homme adulte devant elle en a ouvert une autre.

Faval est venu ramener sa tante chez elle, pour qu'elle puisse goûter de nouveau aux richesses de Jungby au lieu de continuer à passer sa vie en recluse dans ce coin isolé d'Isaac. Aideen sait que Faval est encore émerveillé par sa nouvelle charge, et entend en profiter autant que faire se peut. C'est en effet une façon de le faire, mais Aideen refuse. Le palais ducal de Jungby, après toutes ces années, n'est plus chez elle. Elle laisse Faval rester une semaine, apprenant à connaître le fils perdu de la sœur qu'elle a perdue, mais finalement, elle ne passe pas la porte du couvent avec lui.

Avant de partir, Faval lui pose une question.

– Qui était mon père ?

Elle le lui dit, et son sourire s'affaisse, puis se tord en une grimace.

– Ce sal... pardon, ma tante, dit-il, et son sourire se refait brillant. On dirait que Patty a gagné.

Les enfants de sa sœur. Un archer mercenaire à la tête du duché de Jungby et une voleuse devenue une dame respectable de la Nouvelle Thracia. Mais ils avaient survécu, et ils avaient trouvé leur place dans ce monde, et elle ne peut donc pas se lamenter sur ce qui aurait pu être si Briggid n'était pas partie seule. Elle ne peut que se demander où Briggid pourrait être.

-x-

Aideen entre donc dans les ordres, même si elle n'hésite pas à admettre que sa motivation pour ce faire n'est pas seulement de suivre la voie du Seigneur, mais aussi et surtout de parcourir le chemin qui la mènera à Briggid. En soi, cela doit aussi être la volonté du Seigneur. Sinon, pourquoi son cœur serait-il à ce point empli de la certitude qu'elle ne reverrait sa sœur qu'en abandonnant la chevalerie ?

En définitive, la volonté du Seigneur la ramène sur la voie des armes. La série d'évènements qui la place au cœur d'une guerre – la chute de Jungby, son emprisonnement à Verdane, sa libération et toutes les batailles qui s'ensuivent – devait être le déroulement de quelque fil du destin, ou le fait de roues tournant sur un plan qu'ils ne pouvaient appréhender. Elle aurait pu être un chevalier archer dans cette guerre, faisant pleuvoir des flèches d'acier sur l'ennemi, mais au lieu de cela, il lui incombe de soigner les blessés, de réconforter les soldats épuisés par la bataille.

Elle s'habitue à se mesurer à des hommes comme Sigurd, son commandant – des hommes bons jusqu'à la moelle, mais irréfléchis. En leur compagnie, Aideen a le sentiment d'être celle qu'elle devrait être : sereine, le cœur plein de bonne volonté et d'une foi inébranlable qui les mène de l'avant. Mais quand elle se trouve face au cardinal Claude d'Edda, Aideen sent les failles qui demeurent en elle. L'appel de Claude est si indissociable de sa volonté qu'on pourrait dire qu'il est né pour cela, que le sang de Blaggi le définit tout entier. La soutane n'est pas un déguisement pour lui, et le bâton entre ses mains n'est pas qu'un jouet merveilleux.

Si Aideen n'avait pas déjà été mariée quand le cardinal se joignit à leur lutte, elle aurait peut-être été poussée à le suivre, à chercher les secrets de ce qui l'animait. Mais la force qui l'anime, elle, est à présent satisfaite, car le jour même où le saint homme rejoint leurs rangs, Aideen retrouve enfin Briggid. Elle met entre les mains de Briggid l'arc sacré Ichival, le seul qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu bander, rendant la vie à une partie d'elle-même, et en cet instant, tous ses choix semblent bénis.

– J'étais certaine que ce chemin me mènerait à ma sœur. Je l'ai retrouvée. Seigneur, merci.

Elle en pense chaque mot.

-x-

Ils sont partis rebelles et reviennent conquérants. Shanan et sa nouvelle épouse viennent voir la Mère Abbesse en son couvent, et plus encore, ils veulent que tous la voient. Aideen a sa place à leur mariage, à leur couronnement. Elle fut telle une mère pour Lakche, un guide puis une amie pour Shanan, et elle doit être présente pour leur triomphe.

Non. Sa place n'est point ici. Le jour de l'accession au trône de Shanan doit être le jour d'Isaac, pour les seuls yeux d'Isaac et de ses habitants. Une noble de Grandbell n'a pas sa place dans l'assemblée, pas après ce que Grandbell a fait à Isaac. Cette blessure guérira peut-être un jour, et si le Seigneur le veut, Aideen verra ce jour, mais elle est encore trop fraîche, la chair est encore à vif. Elle peut s'infecter à tout moment, et la présence de Dame Aideen à la cour du roi Shanan ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses.

-x-

Au début, elle n'a pas le temps de réfléchir à son destin ou à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Pas avec quatre enfants sur les bras (et sur le dos, et à ses pieds...). Cinq enfants, après que Delmud lui est confié. Six, avec la naissance de Lana. Ils auraient dû être huit, se dit-elle, mais Briggid ne les a pas rejoints à Tirnanog. Elle est partie droit vers l'est, vers la péninsule de Thracia où elle se croyait en sécurité, emmenant Faval et Patty avec elle.

Shanan et Oifey font de leur mieux pour l'aider, mais ils sont jeunes – ce sont encore des garçons – et ils ignorent encore beaucoup de choses. Mais ils apprennent... par nécessité. Ils n'ont rien d'autre à faire à présent : Shanan est trop jeune pour combattre, et Oifey n'a plus d'armée à conseiller. Holyn ne peut pas les aider : Aideen n'a pu guérir le feu qui a emporté son bras droit et rendu sa jambe gauche inerte. Le cardinal Claude aurait peut-être pu le sauver, mais Claude est mort, et avec lui la lignée d'Edda. Claude est mort, son vieil ami Lex aussi, et Dew, cet adorable gredin, et Sigurd lui-même, et les trois chevaliers à son service, et...

Il y a des noms qu'elle ne peut se résoudre à prononcer. Ils s'accrochent à sa langue comme des caillots de sang alors qu'elle serre Lana contre elle et pleure.

Holyn décède quelques mois après leur arrivée à Tirnanog ; Aideen se dit qu'il a eu la chance de mourir dans son pays natal, et prie pour qu'un jour, sa dépouille soit ramenée chez lui, à Sophara. Elle trouve dans cet espoir le réconfort que ne peut lui apporter le mouvement du monde, au-delà de l'idée que les morts ne souffrent plus. A moins qu'ils ne puissent voir le monde qu'ils ont quitté et pleurer sa dévastation. Aideen prie pour que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Chaque nuit, elle sombre dans le sommeil sans rêve des épuisés, et se réveille à l'aube avec le sentiment de n'avoir point dormi. Parfois, elle ne termine même pas ses prières.

-x-

Lester lui envoie une lettre. Il lui parle de sa reconquête de Jungby, une tâche difficile tant la corruption impériale s'est profondément imprimée en Grandbell. Pire encore, l'agitation de Verdane s'est propagée aux duchés occidentaux, et le chaos règne plus que la loi.

"Tu ne peux pas revenir ici, Mère. Pas maintenant."

Pas maintenant, peut-être jamais. Aideen est soulagée ; elle avait peur que la lettre de son fils ne fût une autre invitation à retrouver le château séculaire.

-x-

Les petits garçons grandissent, assez pour vouloir passer leur temps libre à s'entraîner dans la cour avec Shanan et Oifey. Lakche les rejoint, comme elle rejoint son frère dans tous ses jeux. Lana est la seule qui reste avec Aideen, et celle-ci materne sa fille comme elle n'a jamais pu materner les autres, simplement parce que Lana est la petite dernière et qu'Aideen a enfin le temps de consacrer tout cet amour et toute cette attention à un enfant. Elle décide de former Lana à la rejoindre au couvent, et c'est aussi naturel pour Lana que le tir à l'arc pour Lester.

En apprenant ses prières et l'art de la guérison à Lana, Aideen redécouvre sa foi. Elle apprend en même temps que Lana, comme si elle entendait les prières pour la première fois. Cette foi retrouvée ne réconforte pas Aideen ; elle la terrifie.

Pour la première fois, elle réalise l'ampleur de leurs erreurs. De leurs péchés. De ses péchés.

-x-

Une autre lettre arrive, sur un parchemin de meilleure qualité, avec des sceaux plus élaborés, et cette fois-ci, c'est Lana qui l'appelle. Aideen ne viendra-t-elle pas voir le mariage de sa fille et de l'Empereur Celice ? C'est si important pour eux deux, écrit Lana, et elle le dit en des termes si simples, si sincères, qu'Aideen y songe sérieusement. N'est-ce pas naturel, pour une mère, de venir à la cour impériale, et de préparer pour sa fille un mariage parfait qu'elle-même n'a jamais eu, que Briggid n'a jamais eu ?

Vingt ans auparavant, Aideen l'aurait fait sans hésitation. Aujourd'hui, elle ne le peut.

"Tu resteras dans mes rêves", écrit-elle, et elle plisse les yeux en relisant ce qu'elle a couché sur le parchemin. Est-ce un dur rejet des rêves de sa fille ? Ou est-ce le plus grand acte d'amour dont Aideen est à présent capable ?

Elle n'en sait rien. C'est peut-être les deux.

-x-

Ils ont échoué. Avaient-ils mérité cet échec, cette catastrophe absolue ? Oui, réalise Aideen, ils l'avaient cherchée, dans leur orgueil, dans leur témérité, dans leur confiance mal accordée, et les dieux dont ils portaient le sang s'étaient montrés impitoyables. Des hommes bons, armés de bonnes intentions, avaient répandu l'enfer dans leur sillage, et ils avaient tout juste eu le temps de le réaliser alors qu'ils se consumaient. Avaient-ils vraiment récolté les fruits du chaos qu'ils avaient semé à travers Verdane et Agustria ? L'issue aurait-elle pu être transformée, ou tout était-il déjà écrit par une main invisible ?

Aideen ne sait pas, et sans ce savoir, elle ne peut en vouloir à aucun des morts... elle ne peut que les pleurer. Elle les garde dans ses prières – des prières où elle sépare les vivants et les morts, et à chaque année qui passe, de plus en plus de vivants rejoignent les rangs des morts.

Il faut des mois, parfois des années pour que les nouvelles arrivent à Tirnanog ; Aideen n'apprend que trop de fois qu'elle a prié pour le bien de quelqu'un qui avait déjà quitté ce monde. Les nouvelles arrivent souvent sous la forme de bardes itinérants, chantant la triste ballade de Dame Tailto ou de la reine Fury. Il fut un temps où Aideen attendait les bardes avec impatience, comme des hérauts du monde au-delà de Tirnanog. A présent, elle s'enferme pour ne pas écouter leurs chants, et elle laisse Oifey extraire les grains de vérité de la poussière des romances.

Oifey a maintenant plus de trente ans, c'est un homme grand et large qui porte la moustache. En le voyant tel qu'il est, Aideen a du mal à retrouver dans ses traits ceux du garçon au visage tendre qu'il était quand ils s'étaient embarqués dans cette expédition désastreuse. Aideen ne regarde même pas son propre reflet ; une noble dame doit se voir dans un miroir, mais une prêtresse doit d'abord regarder son âme. Chaque fois qu'elle se plonge dans le miroir de son âme, elle voit le nom de Briggid étalé sur le verre imaginaire.

Aucun barde ne parle de Dame Briggid. Comme si elle avait disparu du monde.

-x-

Le prochain visiteur de la Mère Abbesse est celui auquel elle ne s'attend pas. Des lettres lui parviennent – de Patty à Thracia, de Lana à Barhara, de Faval et Lenster dans les champs de bataille que sont l'ouest de Grandbell. Mais les visiteurs sont plus rares, peut-être parce que tous ceux qui pouvaient souhaiter troubler la sérénité de la Mère Abbesse l'ont déjà fait. Et il vient pourtant – à pied, seul, armé seulement d'une épée en fer.

Elle ne l'a pas vu depuis plus de vingt ans. Elle le connait de vue mais a le sentiment d'être face à un étranger : son visage a étonnamment peu changé depuis, mais de Finn, elle ne reconnaît rien d'autre.

– J'ai trouvé Briggid, dit-il, et il y a si peu d'émotion dans sa voix que l'on aurait pu prendre Briggid pour un chien ou une poupée. Votre sœur est vivante, saine et sauve, mais elle n'a aucun souvenir de son passé.

Il règne une telle tension qu'Aideen est presque surprise de ne pas voler en éclats comme une vieille porcelaine.

– Quelle partie de son passé ?

– Tout ce qui précède l'an 766. Elle nie son héritage et ne reconnaît pas ses enfants.

Il lui parle d'un petit village sur la côte orientale de Thracia, où Briggid mène une vie simple sous un autre nom, avec une fille adoptive et une petite milice sous ses ordres. Aideen sent qu'il lui cache d'autres choses, mais elle n'en dit rien pour le moment.

– J'ai emmené Dame Patty la voir, espérant qu'elle recouvrerait la mémoire à la vue de sa fille. En vain.

– Comment Patty a-t-elle réagi en voyant sa mère ? demande aussitôt Aideen.

– Je n'ai jamais dit à Patty la raison de notre visite. Je ne voulais pas lui donner de faux espoirs.

– Et vous me racontez ceci parce que vous croyez que je devrais aller la voir ?

Je ne peux plus lui mettre l'Ichival entre les mains cette fois, pense Aideen. C'est Faval qui a l'Ichival, et il est loin d'ici, à Jungby.

– Je vous raconte ceci pour que vous sachiez qu'elle vit, et qu'elle est heureuse. Briggid sait qu'elle a perdu une partie de sa vie, de nombreuses années, mais elle est heureuse à Fiana. Elle est aimée de sa fille et respectée de tous.

Il marque une pause et ajoute, presque à regret :

– Elle se bat à présent à l'épée, comme si elle avait aussi oublié comment tirer à l'arc.

– Alors ce n'est pas Briggid.

Briggid n'oublierait pas, elle n'oublierait jamais. Même si son esprit n'acceptait pas son héritage, ses mains, ses muscles, son _sang_ saurait toujours tirer à l'arc.

– Pardonnez-moi, Madame l'Abbesse. Je ne suis pas venu jusqu'ici pour vous troubler.

Aideen est prise au dépourvu en s'entendant ainsi appelée, et elle a le sentiment qu'elle va vraiment tomber en morceaux cette fois-ci. Elle lutte pour que sa voix reste aussi mesurée que celle de Finn.

– Êtes-vous en train de me dire qu'il vaut mieux que Briggid ne sache rien de son passé ?

– Ce n'est pas à moi d'en juger.

Elle tend la main et il recule, comme pour se garder d'un coup. Elle se contente de le prendre par le bras. L'étoffe de sa chemise est rugueuse, inconfortable comme la haire d'un pénitent. Aideen ne permet pas ce genre de mortifications dans son couvent.

– Vous devez rester cette nuit. Nous avons d'autre choses à nous dire.

Il reste plusieurs jours encore, plus longtemps qu'il l'avait prévu. Pour Aideen, Finn semblait croire qu'il pouvait délivrer son message et ensuite disparaître dans la nuit, et elle ne lui permet pas de s'enfuir aussi facilement. En vérité, elle s'accroche à lui aussi longtemps qu'elle le peut. Il avait jadis eu de l'affection pour elle, et elle trouvait à l'époque que c'était un gentil garçon – car il n'était alors qu'un jeune homme, à peine plus âgé qu'Oifey –, mais la raison pour laquelle elle ne voulait pas le voir partir allait bien au-delà des liens éphémères qu'ils avaient pu tisser dans leur jeunesse.

Quatorze hommes avaient combattu pour le seigneur Sigurd, et elle doit prier pour le repos de Sigurd et des treize autres. Il est le dernier, et Aideen n'a pas eu ce lien irremplaçable avec qui que ce soit depuis la mort d'Holyn. Elle le garde donc aussi longtemps que possible, tout en lui tirant tous les détails qu'elle peut sur la nouvelle vie de Briggid, sur ses habitudes, sur la fille qu'elle a adoptée. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il n'a plus rien à dire sur Briggid – même s'il tait quelque chose, il tait toujours quelque chose – qu'elle pose une toute autre question.

– Pourquoi n'es-tu jamais parti à la recherche de tes enfants ?

– Cela n'était pas possible.

Peut-être est-ce la vérité. Aideen sent qu'il y croit tellement qu'il n'y a rien à discuter.

– Ton fils te hait.

C'est le mauvais mot, et elle le regrette aussitôt. La haine était ce qui emplissait le cœur d'Andrei, une force corrosive et maléfique qui a détruit son âme et l'a poussé au meurtre.

– Non... il ne te hait pas, mais il ne veut rien avoir à faire avec toi.

– J'imagine que c'était inévitable.

Aideen se souvient que la Mère Abbesse n'avait pas voulu d'elle parce qu'elle pensait que l'on ne pouvait pas faire prêtre un chevalier, que c'étaient deux univers incompatibles. Elle se demande ce que la Mère Abbesse aurait fait de la conviction absolue de Finn, de sa foi si absolue en sa mission terrestre que seul la foi de Claude dans le divin aurait pu l'égaler.

– Patty le savait déjà avant que je le dise à Faval, confie-t-elle, sans la moindre culpabilité. En tout cas, elle s'en doutait.

Il ne cille même pas à l'idée que la jeune femme qu'il appelle obséquieusement "Dame Patty" l'ait percé à jour.

– Je ne peux rien leur offrir, dit-il, et Aideen réalise alors qu'elle en a fini avec lui.

– Finn... merci d'être venu jusqu'ici pour me parler de Briggid. J'ai le cœur plus léger en la sachant heureuse. Je ne dérangerai pas sa quiétude à... à Fiana.

– Si Briggid retrouve la mémoire, je l'enverrai te voir, assure-t-il avant de partir.

– Merci, répète-t-elle avec sincérité.

-x-

Peut-être n'était-elle pas assez altruiste pour être une bonne prêtresse. Ou pas assez _égoïste _– il lui semble parfois que les deux se confondent, le bien devenant mal et le mal devenant bien.

Égoïste. Que vaut la survie de sa sœur face à tant de morts – pas seulement les preux partisans de Sigurd, mais tous les enfants assassinés ? Tous les civils qui ont souffert, cette génération qui n'a connu que la guerre et l'occupation ? Pourquoi ne peut-elle pas se défaire de son amour pour sa jumelle, pourquoi ne peut-elle pas le trancher comme un membre gangréné pour mieux aimer le reste de l'humanité ? Le cardinal Claude l'aurait sans doute pu, se dit-elle, et pour Claude, ç'aurait été un acte magnifique. Mais peut-être est-ce son amour pour Briggid, ou son amour pour les enfants, qui l'a empêchée de se transformer en quelque chose de terrible après le parricide d'Andrei, après Barhara et toutes leurs pertes. Si elle pouvait se défaire de cet amour, de ce besoin... qu'aurait-elle perdu d'autre ?

Elle aime davantage Briggid que les dieux qui les ont soi-disant bénis. Elle n'a connu Briggid que durant quelques années de sa vie – durant leurs premières années d'enfance, puis de nouveau brièvement, alors qu'elles n'étaient que deux jeunes femmes exilées –, et pourtant, le souvenir de sa jumelle l'anime plus que celui de son mari mort depuis longtemps où de ses enfants si lointains. Elle aurait dû ôter le voile des faux-semblants pour retourner avec Finn dans le monde qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis vingt ans.

-x-

Cinq autres années passent, et les lettres se font de plus en plus rares. Lester se marie. Lana a un fils, puis une fille. Faval dirige bien Jungby en dépit des faux pas qui lui valent d'être comparé à un bandit de grand chemin. Et Patty semble avoir oublié qu'elle a une tante à Tirnanog. Peut-être s'est-elle réconciliée avec son père, ou peut-être a-t-elle épousé le jeune prêtre qui lui a donné un prétexte pour s'installer à Thracia.

Et un soir, la Mère Abbesse reçoit de la visite. La voyageuse est mince, sèche, la peau et les muscles tendus sur ses pommettes hautes. Ses cheveux blonds sont noués en queue-de-cheval, à l'exception de deux mèches striées de blanc qui retombent jusqu'au niveau de son manteau, adoucissant quelque peu les angles aigus de son visage. Ses yeux sont presque noirs, et ils s'illuminent quand la Mère Abbesse paraît devant elle.

– Aideen !

– Briggid...

Cette fois-ci, il n'y a pas d'arc sacré, et il n'y en a pas besoin. Aideen reconnaît sans mal le visage de sa sœur : Briggid est le miroir dans lequel elle ne s'est pas regardée depuis des années.

Mais elle se souvient de son rôle, ou au moins, du rôle qu'elle devra encore tenir quelques heures.

– Briggid, tu dois être épuisée. Je vais te faire préparer une chambre, est-ce que tu veux à boire ou à manger ? Prends ton temps, je ne suis pas encore prête.

– Prête ? répète Briggid, et ses sourcils s'inclinent exactement comme dans les souvenirs d'Aideen.

– Nous rentrons à la maison, n'est-ce pas ? Ensemble ?

– Oui, répond doucement Briggid. Nous rentrons ensemble.

La Mère Abbesse avait raison à son sujet, se dit Aideen en traversant pour la dernière fois les portes du couvent de Tirnanog. Dans un monde idéal, Aideen de Jungby n'aurait jamais dû entrer dans les ordres. Mais elle l'a fait, et à présent, la dernière et la plus fervente des prières de la prêtresse imparfaite a enfin été exaucée.

**Fin**

* * *

Note de Mark of the Asphodel : J'ai volontairement laissé planer l'ambigüité sur l'identité du mari d'Aideen parce que les deux favoris (Midayle et Jamka) sont tous les deux des types géniaux et je ne voulais pas en privilégier un. Généralement, pour moi, c'est Jamka, mais Midayle est si gentil et dévoué que je ne voulais pas lui faire de peine. Bien sûr, ils sont morts tous les deux :/


End file.
